


Occasional Bouts of Unprofessionalism

by MidnightWriter99



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWriter99/pseuds/MidnightWriter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victus has, quite possibly, some of the worst timing in the galaxy. Unfortunatly for Garrus, Shepard doesn't particularly seem to care. Fill for the Kmeme. Shakarian. Bit of snark, sex and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasional Bouts of Unprofessionalism

In Garrus's relationship with Shepard, they'd always had a certain degree of give and take that'd existed between them - which had translated over into newer area of their lives.

It was good, _great_ \- in fact. It wasn't until one late night in the battery that things had taken an unexpected turn.

When his priority communications channel had started to go off.

"Let me guess." Shepard said after the tenth beep. Stopping her movements and leaning forward onto his chest, chin resting on her crossed arms. "It's my favourite Primarch with no sense of timing."

The disgruntled look on Garrus's face when he brought up his omnitool confirmed that assumption for her. "Then you'd better answer it," she grinned, reaching over and hitting the correct button for him.

" _Vakarian._ " Victus's voice now emanated from the console beside them. " _I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?_ "

"No, sir." Garrus replied, keeping his voice perfectly level as Shepard propped herself above him and began to slowly kiss down the side of his neck before - _no_ , she wasn't.

The Primarchs next question almost didn't register as she moved back down onto his cock, intent on finishing what they'd been in the middle of minutes before.

He swallowed hard before he answered. "Ah, not I didn't get those sent through, what was Varus proposing?"

His attempts to stop her hips from moving failed miserably, she simply intertwined her fingers with his and then moved his hands higher to her waist.

Garrus made sure to answer Victus with the right "Hmms" and "Yes's" as he tried attempt number two. tracing patterns down her sides and on her abdomen - they were the ticklish spots.

' _Nice try_ ' she mouthed to him.

" _-I believe it was Shepard who brokered that deal with the quarians, you'll have to thank her for me._ " Victus grabbed his attention again.

"I'll make sure I do." He replied, much to her amusement.

" _And how is the fearless Commander?_ "

He pondered for a moment, still getting minorly distracted by how the dim lights in the battery reflected on her hair, the blue and red glow soaking her skin from the tips of her breasts down to where their bodies connected.

"She's... good." He said. "Still doing the impossible and causing trouble."

Shepard rolled her eyes at him, hands finding their way to his waist and gently gripping at it. That was when he just gave up, hands back gripping her hips as she very silently continued to ride him deliberately hard and slow, trying to push him over the edge.

" _Good to hear._ " Victus said. " _She did appear to be particularly_ skillful."

"Well there's one thing I can say about humans." Garrus replied, seeing his opportunity to return the favour to her, one hand slipping down to her sex, gently circling a thumb against her exposed clit as she rolled her hips back. "They are full of surprises." He watched her bite down on her lip so she kept her silence.

" _I - ah, damnit. They're patching Varus through on the other channel. It'll take a minute to transfer him over._ "

"I can wait." Garrus replied before the older turian put their conversation on hold.

And hit had never hit the mute faster.

"Keeping your voice so damn calm is one special talent." Shepard laughed before he pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"I'm just surprised your incredible ability to stay silent doesn't translate to the field." He said, nipping at her neck as her chuckle turned into a moan.

Their banter turned silent as they gripped harder onto one another, falling back into a more focused rhythm, her cries of his name muffled as she pressed her face into his neck, her body shuddering around him as they both finally let go.

Garrus barely heard Victus call his name as Shepards warm forehead pressed against his, lips meeting his in a slow kiss.

She took the comms of mute as she stretched back up above him, finally climbing off and settling down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her breathing slow as she started to drift off, damn well wishing he could do the same as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, Spirits Varus could go _on_.

"Just keep hounding him for the actual numbers." Garrus finally said to Victus as the other turian disconnected. "There's no way the ship numbers out there are that low - wouldn't be the first time he's kept some information as insurance."

He heard Victus hum in agreement. " _Alright, I'll make sure he passes them onto you next time as well."_ He said. " _I'll send you the fighter numbers at a more decent hour._ "

"Thank you." Garrus said. "I'll talk to you then."

" _And good evening, Commander._ " He added at the end.

"Night, Victus." She called back sleepily before Garrus disconnected the call. "I'm not going to be able to look him in the face again."

"Oh you're not?" Garrus said, the mock horror in his voice making her shake with laughter. " _You're not?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> And the prompt was: FemShep teases/pleasures/actually has sex with Garrus while he is talking to Victus. (I want fun times in the main battery!)
> 
> Garrus does a really good job with keeping his voice under control. But Victus can totally tell what is going on from his sub-harmonics. Bonus points for Victus being evil and keeping him on the line, or perhaps making comments about Shepard and her skills~ (in battle, but innuendo heavy).


End file.
